


Inside the Cupboard

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [44]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has something hidden in a cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night.  
> Prompt: Inside the cupboard  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”No, you can’t look in there.”

 

”Why not?”

 

”You just can’t.”

 

”Arthur, what’s inside that cupboard?”

 

”You know, just… cupboard things.”

 

”Then why won’t you let me look inside it.”

 

”Why do you need to look inside it?”

 

”Because I want my coffee mug.”

 

”You can use one of the ones in the sink.”

 

”They’re dirty.”

 

”Then wash it.”

 

”Why can’t I just get my mug?”

 

”Because.”

 

”Because is not a reason, Arthur.”

 

”Why can’t it be?”

 

”Because.”

 

”See? You just used it too! So just for today, because can be reason enough. Right? Please?”

 

”What do you have in that cupboard, Arthur?”

 

”I can’t tell you.”

 

”Because if it’s something living, you know your mum is going to get really angry.”

 

”Then promise not to tell her.”

 

”Arthur! Open the cupboard.”

 

”No.”

 

”If you open it, I will help you find somewhere else for this thing to live.”

 

”Promise?”

 

”Promise.”

 

”And you won’t tell Mum?”

 

”Fine.”

 

”Okay.”

 

”ARTHUR! YOU CAN’T HAVE THAT THING IN A CUPBOARD!”

 

”I know, Skip, but I didn’t know where else to put it.”

 

”Well, I don’t know either.”

 

”But you promised to find somewhere.”

 

”Where DOES one put a live badger?”

 


End file.
